


Delicious

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Ianto Jones' Coffee, Licking, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack adores Ianto even more than he adores Ianto’s coffee…





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, the only thing that tastes better than Ianto's coffee is Ianto,’ at fic_promptly.

Everyone in Torchwood knows that Jack is addicted to Ianto’s coffee. Not that any of them would laugh at him because of his addiction; when it comes right down to it, they’re all in the same boat. There are coffee shops in Cardiff where the coffee is eminently palatable, considered some of the best blends in the country, but the team all know that nothing surpasses a cup of Ianto’s finest.

Whether he’s brewing a cappuccino, a latte, or a mug of Jack’s favourite industrial strength blend, a hot, black liquid so caffeine-rich it would keep the other members of the team bouncing off the walls for a week, just a whiff of the rich aroma is enough to set mouths watering, and as for that first sip… Well, there’s a reason Jack describes the taste as ‘orgasmic’. The groans of pleasure it elicits could easily be mistaken for some other form of passion-filled ecstasy, the blushes on the faces of first-time visitors are testimony to that. Of course, once they sample the sublime elixir themselves, they’re quick to add their own voices to the choir.

Most people think that the taste of Ianto’s coffee must be Jack’s favourite flavour in the entire universe, but they’re wrong. As much as Jack adores it, and would do just about anything if Ianto’s coffee was the reward, there’s one taste he believes to be even more delicious, that of the coffee maker himself. 

At first, Ianto found it disturbing, not to mention embarrassing, that Jack delighted in licking him. Kissing was one thing, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, tasting and sampling; that was perfectly normal and natural. Blowjobs too were an integral part of sex, perfect for when they only had time for a quickie, or for round one of a more lengthy encounter, but Jack didn’t stop there. When his lover declared his intent to lick Ianto all over, the man in question quickly came to the conclusion that Jack had an oral fixation. He grew even more convinced when Jack introduced him to the terrible, wonderful, overwhelmingly intimate practice of rimming, an art of which Jack must surely be the most consummate master, considering the way he regularly reduces Ianto’s bones to quivering jelly right along with the rest of him.

Naturally, Jack claims oral fixation has nothing to do with it, he simply thinks Ianto tastes better than anything he’s ever tasted, which is quite a sweeping statement. But when Ianto asks exactly how he tastes, Jack can only say his flavour is spicy, musky, and sort of Iantoey, which isn’t the least bit enlightening since Ianto’s 21st century taste buds are clearly no match for Jack’s more evolved 51st century version. Then again, if asked, he’d just say Jack tastes like Jack; how else would he taste? Well, except for those times with the chocolate sauce, or the honey, or the whipped cream, or any one of a dozen other things they can and do spread all over each other… What can he say? If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, and at least tasty substances provide excellent motivation for licking someone in interesting places. Not that Jack needs any such enticements to do something he’d willingly, even eagerly, do anyway.

Still, whatever the truth about Jack’s somewhat peculiar obsession with licking Ianto anywhere and everywhere at any given opportunity, the fact remains that as addicted as he is to the Coffee King’s inestimable brews, he’s even more addicted to the King himself; Ianto Jones has every other flavour licked.

The End


End file.
